


Head over heels

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i know valentine's day was ages ago but i finally managed to add the smut so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke hadn't planned on making this year's Valentine's Day into a fake-boyfriend-rescue sort of thing, but it's not like he wants to complain when the end result is much better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of myself for breaking through my smut-writer's block. Some you have probably read this on my tumblr before because I posted the non-smut part there in March or sth, but it's mostly this late bc I promised myself I'd add that smut and I didn't manage until now. 
> 
> That said, writing the last scene kind of made me remember why I love sasnar so much all over again. If you don't care about smut, you can stop reading at the part that says ~bonus smut~, can't miss it lol. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and happy belated v-day haha! I'm finally on summer break so I'm aiming to write as much as possible from now on:3
> 
> Didn't tag it but Kiba and Hinata make a small appearance fyi. Also how awful is the new Boruto manga. Please pour bleach in my eyes.

Sasuke isn’t lonely. He _isn’t_. He’s got plenty of things demanding his attention, therefore he doesn’t have time to be lonely. _Maybe it’s the apartment_ , he thinks, as he makes his way down the busy street after successfully having completed his various errands. It had only been two months since he moved in after all, it would take some time to get used to the additional space.

Now that he was certain he would keep his job he’d decided that his previous apartment, a one-room-fits-all type of place, was a little too cramped for an adult. He’d gotten it while studying with  the help of his parents, but now he figured he’d relieve them of their part of the deal and move the whole loan over to himself for the new one. A very adult thing to do, so very responsible. He’d set out looking for something slightly smaller than what he eventually got, however, and he supposed the extra bedroom must be haunting him or something.

Aside from moving, the past two years since he graduated had been a bit less busy, too. Especially in comparison to writing his thesis. It gave him time to think, time to notice the engagement party invitations from his old classmates, the odd baby here and there, and how everyone around him including his older brother seemed to be settling down.

Sasuke hadn’t dated since high school, and even that couldn’t exactly be called dating, not really. But he’d been busy! He couldn’t afford a relationship distracting him from his grades and work, not to mention the time he had spent on sports. He had wanted to excel in all areas and he believed he had, enough to make his cousin give him the nickname of ‘eternal number one bachelor’. Eternal as in avoiding dating, and number one as in the amount of friends and acquaintances his parents had that kept showing him pictures of their children or grandchildren.

Usually he would simply snort at that, telling everyone who asked that he had more important things to do than date. More _interesting_ things. He didn’t need someone holding him back.

He crossed the street, eyeing the slushy grey remains of snow lingering sadly here and there. February had been unusually warm this year, though what little new snow had fallen melted quickly in the busy city centre. Sighing, he wished he’d waited until next weekend to run his errands, even if he _did_ need new light bulbs since the previous owner had apparently not replaced old ones before moving out. It was just really annoying that Valentine’s Day took place on a Sunday this year, and that he’d conveniently forgotten that fact before leaving his home.

Though he wasn’t the only person walking alone, it seemed as if couples had sprung out of nowhere since last weekend, filling the streets with all their handholding and smiling faces and kids apparently left with babysitters. The teenage couples were the worst, though. It reminded him of the one Valentine’s Day he’d _thought_ he’d had a date for, and he didn’t appreciate being reminded of it.

Shrugging the thought off he rounded a corner and headed up a small hill, taking a shortcut. _Why_ he’d thought that walking today was a good idea he couldn’t understand, but at least the weather was alright. When he got home he’d start on lunch, maybe finish that book he was reading. Hit the gym in the afternoon. Business as usual.

He sighed as he reached the end of the shortcut, forced to make his way along the busiest road on his way home. Couldn’t people understand that not everyone appreciated the road being blocked by others walking really slowly?! He had better things to do than trying to walk in a zigzag pattern, dodging couples left and right. Why were they in the city anyway? Shouldn’t they be inside, doing whatever couples did to have a romantic day… Gritting his teeth he was forced to pause yet again as the couple in front of him suddenly decided that the café coming up deserved a roadblock so they could contemplate it as a choice for lunch.

“Hello sir, how about a Valentine’s Day special coffee for you and your loved one? You can choose between a variety of toppings, like marshmallows and heart-shaped sprinkles, and-“

Sasuke turned to glare at the cheerful man holding a sign in front of the café he was blocked from passing, but his eyes got stuck on the big letters and colorful hearts on the sign.

_V-day coffee special!_  
Two for one,  
cakes to share!  
Celebrate love!!

Sasuke wasn’t lonely, no, but he was _alone_ , on Valentine’s Day, and couldn’t imagine a future one when he wouldn’t be.

“Umm, sir?”

He startled, raising his eyes to the man behind the sign. He was blond, with blue eyes and tan skin even in winter, about the same age as him probably, and wearing a stupid red beanie with pink hearts on it.

“Sorry, I’m single,” he told the man, gripping the bags in his hand a little tighter. “Definitely not lonely though.”

…why did he add that last part? The man laughed, and Sasuke concluded that he seemed like a nice person. At least his laugh was contagious, because Sasuke could feel his lips twitch without his consent.

“Yeah, I suggested we should do an anti-Valentine’s theme this year but the manager wouldn’t have it. Said the atmosphere would get too depressing or something like that.”

Then he blinked, leaning forwards a little as if looking at Sasuke for the first time.

“Wait, you’re single?!”

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke wondered how this guy could talk to strangers so effortlessly.

“Yes?”

“Huh. I mean, not that it’s any of my business!” The guy looked embarrassed, waving his hands around and laughing nervously. “The coffee is still really good though! And you can take it with you!”

“Hm, well, I guess it’s better business for you to talk to couples,” Sasuke mused, not sure why he was still here talking to this coffee shop employee. If he’d been lonely then that could have been the reason, but he wasn’t. Obviously.

“Yeah,” the guy grimaced, cheerfulness disappearing. “But I hate working on Valentine’s Day. I don’t even work Sundays! My colleague forced me to take her shift so she could be with her boyfriend, so mean.”

“At least she has a date,” Sasuke shrugged, his toes starting to feel a little cold now that he was standing still.

“Yeah, I hate being single on Valentine’s Day,” the guy sighed.

“Wouldn’t know the difference.”

The guy squinted at him, then his eyes widened as he realized what Sasuke meant, his mouth opening in surprise.

“Eeeeh?! You’ve never had a date on Valentine’s?! But you’re super hot!”

Sasuke stiffened, partly surprised by the compliment, partly because the guy’s voice was _loud_ , and now the whole street knew he was a total failure at dating. Not that he had tried it much, but still.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” the guy stuttered, face burning and clutching the sign to his chest. “I was just surprised, wow I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sasuke mumbled, feeling awkward as he wriggled his toes, wondering why he’d thought warmer than usual meant warm enough to wear his leather shoes without extra socks. “Maybe I should-“

Before he could finish the sentence he was interrupted by the guy’s face paling, a whine escaping him as he hid his lower face behind the sign.

“Fuck, it’s my ex,” he whispered, Sasuke turning to stare in the same direction. “There, crossing the street.”

There was only a couple crossing, the guy average height with shaggy brown hair and baggy clothes that Sasuke wouldn’t be caught dead in, the girl much shorter with a face that resembled a wide-eyed doll framed by long dark hair and a thick fringe. Before he could ask which one of them was the ex he got more info than he needed.

“He dumped me for my stalker, can you believe it? She had a crush on me in high school and then we met through friends again, and she kept trying to hang out with us. He said he couldn’t help it. And now they’re engaged and _so_ happy and always rubbing it in my face.”

They guy looked so sad that Sasuke could feel his heart clenching. Sure, they’d only known each other a couple of minutes, but he didn’t seem like the kind of person who deserved that.

“Aah fuck, they’re coming this way.”

True enough the couple seemed headed their way, though the guy looked pretty relaxed for someone heading towards their ex’s workplace.

“Maybe you could hide inside?” he suggested, but the guy shook his head morosely.

“It’s fine, I can handle it. Thanks, though. I just wish I hadn’t told them I was going to spend the day on an awesome date.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but snort, and the guy gave him a small smile at the irony.

“It’s such a mess, really,” the guy sighed, scratching at his head with a gloved hand. “If I can give you some advice, then never date someone in your friend group. You either have to find new friends or see your ex all the time.”

“Good thing none of my friends are my type,” Sasuke mumbled, the guy chuckling through the tension as the ex neared them.

It didn’t take long for the ex to spot them, surprise flashing across his face. He nudged the girl, her eyes growing even wider. Then they walked towards them in confident strides, though their eyes would flicker over to Sasuke now and then in curiosity.

“Hey Naruto, what’s up?” the guy asked as they reached them, and Sasuke instantly disliked everything about him, from his plain face splitting in a grin to the swagger in his steps. “I thought you didn’t work on Sundays?”

“Oh, you know how he is,” Sasuke smoothly intervened, taking a small step closer to the guy he now knew was named Naruto. “Too nice to say no when someone begs him to switch shifts.”

The ex narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, sizing him up. Naruto on the other hand had dropped his gaze the ground, most likely to hide his shock at the turn of events.

“And you are?” the ex asked, his confidence faltering as Sasuke kept his face neutral, knowing full well he looked like a well-dressed businessman compared to the ex.

Which he was, and his habit to dress up for work was difficult to ignore even during weekends.

“I’m Sasuke,” he said, stretching his hand out towards the ex, a polite but oh so depreciating smile on his lips. It never failed to make people uneasy. “And you?”

“Kiba,” the ex informed him, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he retracted his hand, expression turning cold.

“Ah,” he said, “you’re the ex.”

Kiba bit his lips, and the girl next to him seemed to shrink a little. Naruto was still staring at the ground though, gripping his sign, and something about that didn’t sit well with Sasuke.

“So,” he added pointedly, slipping his arm around Naruto’s back, squeezing his side slightly so he wouldn’t accidentally reveal Sasuke’s bluff. “I assume you two are headed somewhere?”

“Umm, yeah,” Kiba replied, fumbling for words as he looked between them. “Uh, are you two…?”

Sasuke raised both eyebrows, looking the epitome of calm and condescending. At least he hoped he did, since Naruto’s red face and tense body wasn’t exactly helping their cause. Honestly he had no idea why he was doing this, helping a complete stranger get back on his ex. On the other hand, it wasn’t like he had anything to lose.

“Dude, you should have said it was your boyfriend you were meeting today, Sakura would have invited you to the party.”

Naruto finally looked up, frowning at Kiba.

“She’s throwing a party?”

“Yeah,” Kiba nodded, apparently having found his confidence again. “You should come.”

“Oh, well,” Naruto faltered, and Sasuke held him a little tighter for support. “We kind of had plans already?”

“What, keeping your boyfriend a secret?” Kiba drawled, testing Sasuke’s patience. “Usually you’d be more vocal about it.”

Well, Sasuke had had enough.

“I can see why you didn’t want me to meet him,” he said towards Naruto. “He really does piss me off.”

Naruto gaped at him, but quickly caught himself and laughed apologetically, lowering the sign to the ground. This close to him, Sasuke couldn’t help but think that Naruto really was very good-looking, and smelled good too.

“Well, we might be able to squeeze in the party somewhere in our plans, if it’s that important to you,” he added towards Kiba, shrugging nonchalantly.

His words had the desired effect, Kiba glaring at him with clenched teeth.

“Great,” he said stiffly, preparing to leave. “See you tonight, then.”

The girl, Sasuke noted, didn’t change her expression as they left, her eyes lingering on Naruto for a second. Once they were gone, Naruto heaved a relieved sigh and Sasuke remembered he still kept his arm around him. He stepped away, feeling his cheeks heat up as the moment of irritation was gone.

“Sorry, I guess I overstepped my boundaries,” he apologized, but Naruto was shaking his head furiously.

“No, no that was awesome! Thank you! I mean you really didn’t need to, I just dragged you into my stupid mess.”

“Well, he really did piss me off,” Sasuke muttered, and Naruto’s laughter was the brightest thing Sasuke had heard in weeks.

Once his laughter subsided it kind of dawned on Sasuke that he’d told Kiba they would show up later at the party. As in, both of them.

“So, umm,” he started, and Naruto’s eyes widened in realization.

“Ah shit, I’m probably holding you up, aren’t I? You already did so much, umm, can I get you a coffee or something as thanks?”

Sasuke blinked at him, hesitating, then figured he really did have nothing to lose.

“I was just wondering what you want to do about the party tonight?”

Naruto gaped at him, then a dark blush spread across his cheeks.

“Well, that is, umm, I really couldn’t ask that much of you,” he said, flustered as he scratched his neck.

He didn’t look opposed to the idea of going together though, and Sasuke wondered why the thought of walking away without making plans seemed so horrible to him. Maybe this was the universe telling him to stop denying his interest in romance.

“It’s not like I have plans,” he tried, gauging Naruto’s reaction. “Unless you do?”

Naruto shook his head again, the short strands of hair peeking out from underneath the terrible beanie following the movement.

“Only with my couch,” he admitted sheepishly, and Sasuke’s heart made a little flutter. “But really, Sasuke, this is so nice of you. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Hmm, well,” Sasuke said, clearing his throat. “Maybe I’m just desperate for a date.”

He was treated with Naruto’s bright laughter again, and it really was contagious because Sasuke found a smile tugging at his lips again.

“Alright then,” Naruto decided, grinning at him. “If you’re _that_ desperate, then I suppose I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Sasuke replied, and that was that.

He had a date for Valentine’s.

xxx

When the doorbell rang, Naruto almost panicked. His eyes had darted towards the windows, but since he was on the fifth floor it was probably a terrible idea to escape that way.

Still, he hadn’t even decided on what to wear and Sasuke was already here! Shuffling towards the hallway he wondered for the umpteenth time since they had parted ways how it was possible that Sasuke, gorgeous and amazing Sasuke, had stepped in like that and wanted to play his date for the evening. It was too good to be true! Naruto had all but expected him to text that it was a joke, or that he wouldn’t show up at all.

But when he opened the door he found Sasuke outside, the same business coat hanging flawlessly from his shoulders, dark bangs framing his face perfectly.

Maybe he should stop using all these adjectives, it wasn’t helping his self-confidence.

“Hey,” Sasuke greeted him, his voice even smoother than Naruto remembered.

Barely ten seconds into their date and his knees were already weak. This couldn’t end well.

“Hey, come on in, sorry I’m not ready to go yet.”

“No problem, I’m early anyway.”

Sasuke closed the door behind himself, taking off his shoes and giving Naruto plenty of time to ogle him. There was only a slight difference in height and build between them, but somehow Sasuke seemed to take up so much space in the cramped hallway.

“Sorry I didn’t have time to clean up much,” Naruto excused the state of his apartment with, but Sasuke didn’t seem bothered as he followed him into his bedroom.

Honestly, while Naruto did look forward to having dinner together before showing up at the party, he wouldn’t exactly be sad if they spent the time in there instead. Pushing the dangerous thoughts off he turned to his closet again, eyeing the mess in there with despair. All his good shirts were in the laundry, since he’d been putting it off this week. It didn’t help that Sasuke was dressed in black slacks that hugged his legs perfe- okay he really needed to stop drooling over Sasuke’s looks. But still, the slacks and the fancy grey dress shirt underneath a tight navy blue cardigan were almost too much for Naruto’s poor brain.

He was like a walking fashion blog for fuck’s sake! The kind Naruto only checked through to feast on good-looking guys for jerking off material. If someone was playing a cruel joke on him then they sure knew his weak spots.

“Nice place,” Sasuke commented, and when Naruto glanced back at him he was sitting on his bed.

It just wasn’t fair! Naruto was a good person, he did his recycling and commuted to work. He didn’t deserve this kind of temptation, did he?

“Thanks,” he choked out, hurriedly returning to the problem at hand.

There simply wasn’t anything in his closet to match Sasuke. He hadn’t missed the way Sasuke’s eyes had lingered on Kiba’s outfit in distaste, and knew that his wardrobe wasn’t that much different. Less baggy, but certainly not fashionable in any sense. It had never bothered him before, because as long as it was comfortable it didn’t really matter, right?

“Don’t know what to choose?”

Naruto felt his heart sink in his chest. The last thing he needed was to live through the embarrassment of not only letting Sasuke save him from his pathetic problems, but also pick his outfit for him.

“Well,” Naruto sighed, giving up and throwing his hands out helplessly. “If you think you can find something good in there then be my guest.”

Sasuke hummed in thought, hesitantly joining Naruto in front of the closet. They stood there for a minute, staring at it. Then Sasuke moved forward, starting to go through the piles of fabric and random order of clothes on hangers.

“You have a lot of clothes,” Sasuke commented, but Naruto couldn’t make himself admit it was only because he hadn’t really thrown anything out since he’d stopped growing.

“I guess the wearable stuff is in my laundry pile,” he mumbled instead, Sasuke giving him an amused look.

“Everything can be worn,” he retorted. “It’s just a question of how it looks.”

Despite his worries Naruto laughed at that, wondering how Sasuke could possibly take everything he thought he’d have against Naruto and instead show that he had both humor and tact.

“You know, I still can’t believe you’re single,” he said, motioning that it was fine to just throw the discarded clothes on the floor.

To his surprise, Sasuke actually blushed a little.

“Well, to be honest, this is only the second time I’ve asked anyone out.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open, because there was just no way that could be true.

“Why? I mean, sure I don’t know you that well but you seem like a great person _and_ you’re confident, so I don’t get it.”

Sasuke took a while to reply, holding out item after item before throwing them into the discarded pile. To his embarrassment, Naruto couldn’t help but think that this way, Sasuke had basically touched all his clothes. It’s like they were being blessed by his touch or something.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke told him thoughtfully, pausing to observe an old sweater with Mickey Mouse on that Naruto had inherited from his dad. “I guess I just wasn’t open to the thought of dating. I had some bad experiences in high school and never found a reason to try dating again.”

“Huh,” Naruto said, staring at poor Mickey as he landed on the floor. “For someone who’s never been in a relationship you sure played the part of protective boyfriend pretty well.”

“Oh, that.” Sasuke coughed a bit, holding a white t-shirt against the lamplight critically. “One of my friends made me pretend to be her boyfriend a lot. She hated it when guys hit on her whenever we went somewhere with friends. I got lots of practice.”

Naruto couldn’t help it, Sasuke just looked so annoyed by the memory that he had to laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Sasuke complained, but he didn’t sound angry.

“And now you’re being roped into playing someone’s boyfriend again,” Naruto commented, feeling his stomach do a flip when Sasuke glanced at him.

“It’s not so bad,” Sasuke told him, holding the t-shirt out for him to take. “Do you have a blazer or something?”

Naruto blinked at him, but Sasuke was already digging through the hangers, apparently in search of one.

“I’ve got one in the hallway closet, I think?” he said, going to check when Sasuke made a shooing motion towards him.

It took him a while but he eventually found it, together with the matching suit pants. He’d worn it on his godfather’s funeral, but he supposed it might work. Sasuke, however, took one look at it and snorted out loud.

“That’s way too formal,” he said, and Naruto drooped a little. “Is that really the only one you’ve got?”

“Hey!” Naruto protested, “I work in a coffee shop! When would I need a suit?”

Sasuke stared at him, then shrugged.

“Fair enough,” he mumbled, going back to the closet. “At least you’ve got one.”

Ten minutes later, Sasuke had performed a small miracle in Naruto’s opinion. He’d found a wrinkly white and blue checkered shirt that Naruto had forgotten he owned, ironed it, and asked Naruto to put it on together with a regular pair of blue jeans. Then he’d rolled up his sleeves and forced him to dig out the watch some relative had given him at his graduation, and Naruto was starting to think that Sasuke actually worked as a designer or ran a fashion blog in secret.

“I’m just bored enough to put time and effort into my appearance,” Sasuke answered his accusations with, fixing his collar to his liking before stepping back to run his eyes up and down Naruto’s body.

If he wasn’t so nervous, Naruto could have gotten a hard-on just from that.

“There you go,” Sasuke said with finality, and Naruto all but ran to the bathroom mirror so he could check himself out.

Wow. Such simple clothes and yet, with Sasuke’s magic touch he looked pretty good. He finished up by putting a bit of gel into his hair and some of the perfume Sakura had gotten him for Christmas two years ago that he barely ever used because it felt like too much effort.

“Okay,” he said to the mirror with a deep breath. “I think I’m ready to go.”

When he returned to the bedroom he found Sasuke folding the clothes he’d dropped to the floor and placing them on the bed, and oh god, his heart just _melted_. Sasuke didn’t even notice him at first, humming to himself as he worked, sometimes frowning when he didn’t approve of whatever item he held in his hands.

Naruto cleared his throat when he figured Sasuke wasn’t going to notice him, the other man whipping his head around at the sound.

“So was it alright?”

Naruto grinned at him, hands shoved down his pockets as he leaned against the doorway.

“I don’t think I’ve ever looked this hot,” he joked, biting his lower lip when Sasuke’s dark eyes ran down his body again.

“You didn’t look so bad in that beanie earlier,” Sasuke smirked, effectively causing Naruto to squawk in indignation.

“For your information, I only wore that for work!” he shot back, pointing his finger at Sasuke who seemed very amused.

“Shame,” Sasuke said, walking over to him and damn if Naruto’s heart didn’t skip a beat when he stopped just a few steps away. “You could start a new trend.”

Naruto gaped at him for a second, then smacked his arm and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, sure. Come on, let’s go! I’m starving! And I have a shit ton of questions for you.”

“I’m really not that interesting,” Sasuke shrugged, but since they had decided to use dinner in order to prepare for the fake dating thing, Naruto was going to use his question time properly. “I _am_ hungry though.”

“Don’t worry,” Naruto snickered as they made their way towards the hallway again. “Ichiraku’s ramen is to die for.”

“Hn, I’ll believe that when I see it.”

xxx

Turns out you didn’t die from eating the ramen, which was good because Sasuke had enough trouble trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was on a _date_. Talking to Naruto wasn’t so bad when he focused on the fake part of it, but he couldn’t run from the fact that this wasn’t entirely platonic. How could it be, when Naruto was so attractive and interesting, smiling until his cheeks must be hurting.

They had worked their way through the usual questions, like work and family, interests and plans for the future. Naruto had apparently travelled quite a bit, saving up his money as best he could to discover new places. Sasuke thought of himself as a more home-bound person, but the excited way Naruto talked about his experiences made Sasuke excited too. And Naruto seemed to find his job fascinating, even though all he did was write contracts and meet clients and keep track of money.

“But really, Sasuke, what’s the catch?” Naruto asked after they had finished eating, lingering in the restaurant to finish their conversation.

“The catch?” he repeated, poking at the few remains in his bowl with a chopstick.

“Yeah,” Naruto sighed, chin in hand and elbow on the table. “Everything about you is so perfect that there has to be _something_ bad you’re hiding.”

Sasuke frowned, racking his brain for anything that might be a deal breaker in a relationship.

“…my unwillingness to date?”

Naruto laughed, leaning back in his chair instead.

“I’m serious,” Sasuke insisted. “I’ve gotten lots of crap for it.”

“For real?” When Sasuke nodded, Naruto pursed his mouth in thought. “Well I guess not wanting to date makes it kinda hard to start a relationship.”

“So it seems.”

Naruto stared at him for a minute, his earlier amusement slowly fading until he looked down. He picked up his napkin, fiddling with it as he collected his thoughts, and Sasuke frowned at the change in mood.

“You know what?” Naruto said quietly before drawing in a deep breath. “I don’t really want to go to the party.”

“You don’t?”

When Naruto shook his head, Sasuke felt his heart sink a little. The one time he looked forward to playing someone’s boyfriend, of course it would be canceled.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into all this, I mean, I really enjoyed dinner and everything, I just…”

Sasuke moved his hand to cover Naruto’s nervous ones, acting before he had time to decide if it was a good idea or not. His thumb ran along Naruto’s fingers before he squeezed lightly, holding his breath until Naruto squeezed back.

“It’s okay,” he said, and it was true, even if he could now say goodbye to a few imaginary scenarios of them being all over each other.

“I mean I wasn’t even invited!” Naruto blurted out, biting his lip and running one hand through his hair as he tried to calm down again. “I wish I didn’t care what they think, I mean they’re my friends, but sometimes it just feels like…”

Sasuke waited, but Naruto only sighed dejectedly. He rubbed his face in a tired gesture, but they were still holding hands and maybe Sasuke was a bad person for taking advantage of Naruto’s distress to stay connected, but it really did feel nice.

“We don’t need to go,” Sasuke carefully told him when the silence had stretched out too long, and Naruto sent him a weak little smile.

“I bet they won’t even notice I’m not there.”

Maybe Sasuke shouldn’t assume things, but could it be that Naruto was feeling lonely too? Like everyone else was settling down and leaving him behind… Sasuke didn’t want to admit it bothered him but he always felt a little off when so many people around him talked in terms of twosomes.

“That party is starting to sound really boring,” Sasuke commented drily, succeeding in making Naruto laugh again, even if it was short.

“It’s a couple’s party, I think if I have to go there and fake being like them I’ll probably want to pull my hair out by the roots.”

Sasuke nodded, and finally Naruto noticed they were still touching. He tensed for a second, then his face flushed crimson and he glanced at Sasuke before clearing his throat.

“So, you know. We don’t have to fake anymore.”

This was his cue to remove his hand, obviously, what was the point of holding hands if it was just a fake date set up because Sasuke accidentally helped a stranger get back at his ex? Heart racing, Sasuke only raised an eyebrow, leaving the ball in Naruto’s court. He might not think of himself as someone with a huge interest in public affection, but their table was off by one side of the restaurant, the other guests busy with their company, so it’s not like the handholding had been needed for that in the first place.

If Sasuke was honest with himself he could probably sit there for another couple of hours, Naruto’s warm hand in his, easygoing laughter brightening his day. Even so, it’s not like he knew how to express that without making it sound weird. It didn’t seem like Naruto knew what to say either, because while Sasuke had been spacing out, the other man had put his free hand in front of his mouth to cover some of the red on his face.

“I thought you weren’t interested in dating,” Naruto mumbled through the tension in the air, Sasuke barely hearing him over the rush of blood in his ears as tan fingers slowly brushed his back and forth.

He had to swallow against the thickness in his throat, wondering why he felt like he was seventeen and innocent again.

“I wasn’t,” he admitted, wetting his dry lips. “But I’ve been thinking about it lately.”

“How lately is lately?” Naruto asked with suspicion in his eyes, and Sasuke couldn’t help but laugh a little at the accusation.

“A couple of weeks? I’m sorry that I didn’t see your pretty face and then had an epiphany.”

“Still not long enough to be desperate,” Naruto huffed, trying but failing to look properly annoyed.

Sasuke shrugged, his fingertips drawing circles over tan knuckles, little shivers of excitement making themselves known in his stomach.

“In fact, you seem way too good at this,” Naruto continued, gesturing at his body as if it would explain what he meant. “What if you’re actually a serial flirt, looking for your next heart to break?”

Pausing to send Naruto a flat stare, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s thumb and pressed it against the pulse point in his wrist. Blue eyes widened, flickered towards his before closing tightly.

“Nervous?” Naruto breathed out, and it probably doubled the speed his heart worked at.

“I haven’t dated since high school,” Sasuke confessed, feeling uncomfortably sweaty in places he shouldn’t be. “And that was just once. Also it was canceled.”

The corners of Naruto’s lips twitched, his thumb moving to caress the inside of Sasuke’s wrist in a way that had Sasuke’s breath hitching audibly.

“How is this even _possible_ ,” Naruto groaned, opening his eyes only to throw his head back and search the ceiling for an answer. “You look like a model, you’ve got a great job, you’re super fucking nice _and_ you even folded my clothes!”

He tilted his face down again, fixating Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

“There _has_ to be something wrong with you.”

“Why?” Sasuke was getting a little annoyed now, wondering why Naruto couldn’t just accept that while the circumstances were a little strange, there was nothing strange about Sasuke. “I’m a normal person, aren’t I?”

“You’re too good to be true,” Naruto argued, leaning forwards across the table as if it would help convince Sasuke. “Everything about you, it’s just– it’s too good.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke clicked his tongue at that.

“You’re being annoying.”

“And _you’re_ a gift from heaven.”

Sasuke blinked, once, twice, feeling a tick in his eyebrow.

“I’m gonna leave.”

“No!” Naruto lunged at him over the table, gripping the fabric over his arms. “You can’t leave!”

Exasperated, Sasuke rolled his eyes and poked Naruto’s cheek. He hadn’t even moved as he said it.

“If you stop saying stupid things and accept the fact that I find you very attractive.”

Now that Naruto’s face was much closer he could see that the red coloring even reached his ears, though the other man looked rather happy as he slowly released him and sank back into his chair.

“I’ve had a rough couple of weeks, you can’t blame me,” Naruto muttered, then chugged half his glass of water in one go.

Even if things had gotten a little annoying, Sasuke was glad that Naruto seemed more relaxed now. He supposed they’d both been acting a bit reserved to test out the waters, of course you’d want to be on your best behavior in front of a stranger you were going on a fake date with.

“So,” Naruto coughed, tapping fingers against the tabletop. “You find me attractive?”

Sasuke glared at him to hide his embarrassment, but Naruto was grinning now, looking much more confident than before.

“I must have done something to please the ramen gods,” he added, laughing obnoxiously as Sasuke groaned into his hands. “Aah, but I feel so much better now. Thank you, Sasuke.”

Naruto had gone from cackling to serious in less than three seconds, and Sasuke furiously tried to deny that both expressions were just as nice on his face.

“I could say the same to you,” he mumbled back, feeling a bit silly that his heart had skipped a beat. As an afterthought he added, “And I don’t think folding clothes is anything special.”

Naruto’s breathless laughter was worth the embarrassment.

xxx

They ended up in Naruto’s apartment. It was closer, so it was the obvious choice, at least after agreeing to head home together. Sasuke wasn’t so sure how they agreed, but he wasn’t complaining about it. Naruto’s apartment was nice, if a little messy, and this second time he paid more attention to the interior than the first. There was no shoe rack, for one, and the walls were covered in posters and photographs in no apparent order.

“Well, I guess there’s no point apologizing for the mess a second time,” Naruto joked as they headed for the kitchen.

“I already saw your closet, didn’t I?”

Naruto scratched his neck and nodded absentmindedly, offering Sasuke a seat and taking out two wine glasses from a cupboard. They had said they would simply hang out and talk, maybe watch a movie, but Sasuke couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to the glimpse of skin by Naruto’s waist as he reached for the glasses. In his defense it _had_ been a while, a long while even, and he wondered if they would last long enough that watching him like this wouldn’t feel like dying from thirst.

“What’s with the sigh?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke hadn’t even noticed it until it was pointed out.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” he assured the other man, their hands brushing just slightly as Sasuke accepted his glass from him.

It was enough to send his body temperature spiking again.

“Hmm, well it _is_ Monday tomorrow,” Naruto hummed as he joined Sasuke by the tiny kitchen table. “Wait– don’t you have work? Should you really be drinking wine?”

Honestly, the fact that tomorrow was Monday had completely slipped Sasuke’s mind. It must have showed on his face because Naruto grinned impishly as he poured it for him anyway.

“You can skip?” he suggested, and it probably wasn’t intended _but_ Sasuke’s brain eagerly caught the innuendo in that sentence and promptly provided him with a lot of things he could do if tomorrow was an off day.

“You’re a bad influence,” he accused Naruto, slumping in his seat and telling his brain it really shouldn’t try to remember when the last time he called in sick was.

He wasn’t sure he ever had.

“You know, Saturdays are overrated,” Naruto mused, finding Sasuke’s foot underneath the table and shamelessly rubbing it with one of his own. “Having Sunday and Monday off is so much better.”

“Maybe I will call in sick then,” Sasuke replied, swallowing thickly as Naruto’s toes scraped teasingly over his ankle. “Just to see if it really is better, I mean.”

Naruto grinned at him, but there was a light blush across his cheeks as well. The room filled with silence for a while, both sipping at their wine and awkwardly glancing at each other. Sasuke had no idea what was appropriate, but he figured they should at least finish their drinks before he suggested moving somewhere more comfortable.

When Naruto’s phone buzzed from its spot on the counter they both startled, Sasuke flicking his wrist in permission when Naruto seemed to hesitate.

“It could be important,” Sasuke added, and Naruto bit his lip as he got out of his seat to retrieve it.

The frown on the tan face immediately made Sasuke regret saying that. What if it _was_ important and he would have to go home already?

“It’s from Sakura,” Naruto mumbled, standing fixed by the counter and gripping the phone tightly. “She says I don’t need to fake having a boyfriend just to show up… Like, I could have just asked if I wanted to join. But I didn’t even know she was throwing a party!”

Thinning his lips into a displeased line, Sasuke got up to read the message for himself. He could feel his eyebrow tick at the annoying tone of the message. Naruto really needed to get some new friends. And better taste. In a lot of things.

“Let’s send her a picture of us kissing,” he blurted out, wondering how half a glass of wine managed to damage his brain already.

Judging by how Naruto was gaping at him, he figured it had been a bad idea.

“Or maybe not,” he continued lamely, shoving his hands down his pockets and keeping his eyes somewhere in the direction of the metallic kitchen counter.

“Actually,” Naruto started slowly, placing his phone back on the counter and shuffling a little, “I’d rather kiss for a better reason.”

Oh. Of course. Besides, it was probably a bit weird to send your friend a picture of you making out with your new boyfriend.

_Fake boyfriend_ , he corrected himself.

“Um, Sasuke?”

When he looked up, Naruto was becoming increasingly more red-faced, but there was a tiny little grin on his face that he seemed to be holding back.

Wait. _Wait_. Was Naruto implying what Sasuke thought he might be implying?

“And,” he said, licking his lips and realizing they were standing _kinda_ close to each other, “what reason is that?”

This time Naruto did grin, the corners of his lips twitching a few times before he gave up and let it split his face in two.

“Well I was thinking something along the lines of you being here in my kitchen after a nice dinner date, I mean, if you count out the fake part of it.”

“Yeah, if you count out the fake part,” Sasuke echoed, heart in his throat as he looked into Naruto’s eyes. “Um, just to be clear, we _are_ counting it out, right?”

Naruto’s lips did that amused twitching thing again, his hands coming up to tug at the belt loops in Sasuke’s pants.

“You did say you find me attractive.”

“I did.”

“And that didn’t change on the walk here?”

Sasuke shook his head, finding it very difficult to swallow for some reason. The stirring in his lower regions wasn’t unexpected, however, and he silently prayed that he wouldn’t sport a boner before they’d even kissed.

Which, he realized with a surge of anticipation, was apparently what they were about to do.

“So…” Naruto’s fingers trailed upwards, running lightly across his stomach and chest, creating little shivers on his skin before grabbing on to Sasuke’s collar.

When their eyes met, Sasuke held his breath and oh so slowly removed his hands from his pockets to place them on Naruto’s hips instead. Their faces were close enough by now that Sasuke could feel Naruto’s warm breath against his mouth, all thought leaving his brain as he squeezed Naruto’s hips encouragingly. His body had heated up, heart slamming against his ribs in a way he didn’t think he’d ever felt before kissing someone.

Drawing in a breath he closed his eyes, Naruto’s lips sweet and soft against his as he relaxed into the kiss, breathing out slowly through his nose.

It was good. It was more than good, really, Naruto’s mouth moving gently over his. Then Naruto caught his lower lip between his teeth and Sasuke made an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat, hands sliding around Naruto’s back to hold him closer. With their chests colliding he retaliated by licking the seam of Naruto’s lips, coaxing his mouth open and swallowing his quiet moans.

He felt Naruto’s arms wrap around his neck, holding on as the kiss deepened. Before he knew it he had Naruto pinned against the counter, bodies flush and hot, a pleasant shiver making its way down his neck when blunt nails scratched at it. Heads tilted their tongues licked lewdly along each other, heavy sighs and little groans of pleasure mixing between them.

Even though he wanted nothing more than grind himself mindlessly into Naruto, he also didn’t want to make this about sex. When one of Naruto’s hands slid between their bodies, mostly likely intent on doing naughty things to him (and oh, Sasuke wouldn’t mind), he separated their mouths with a wet sound.

Naruto didn’t seem too happy about it and frowned at him, fingers teasing along his waistband.

“Something wrong?” Naruto asked, slightly out of breath, looking far too good for Sasuke to think rationally.

“Well, just…” Sasuke hesitated, not sure how to go about this, but wanting to clear things up before things went further.

He’d had one night stands, but those were all no strings attached with strangers. This was different, and somehow it made Sasuke feel a bit insecure. He wasn’t sure where they stood, and maybe Naruto could read some of his hesitation on his face because he pulled back a little more, loosening the grip he had around his neck.

“Sorry, was I going too fast?”

“Hm, no, I just… I mean, well,” he fumbled for words, then realized it was pointless and heaved a frustrated sigh. “Maybe a little.”

Naruto nodded seriously, cupping his cheeks briefly to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. Even though the contact was brief it set off a swirl of tingles in his stomach.

“I guess I got a little carried away,” Naruto apologized, gently pushing him a little further away and patting down Sasuke’s slightly crumpled shirt. “Want to watch that movie instead?”

Part of Sasuke wanted to go back to kissing, but the other part was vaguely relieved so he nodded his agreement. Naruto let out a sheepish little laugh, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

“Maybe you’re actually human after all, huh?” he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes as Sasuke immediately scowled at him.

“I’m as human as you are,” he retorted, stepping back so he could breathe normally again.

“Aha!” Naruto exclaimed, grabbing for his hand to pull him along towards the living room. “And what if I tell you I’m actually an alien, here to study the human race?”

Scoffing, Sasuke sank down on the couch as Naruto went to set up the movie.

“I’d say you should pick a more interesting subject than me.”

Naruto merely hummed thoughtfully at that, venturing back into the kitchen to pick up their forgotten wine. Once everything was set up and the intro to the movie started he joined Sasuke on the couch, giving him an unsure look. Desperately hoping he hadn’t fucked up, Sasuke lifted his arm and breathed out when Naruto scooted closer, leaning his head against Sasuke’s arm.

“I hope you like the movie,” Naruto said conversationally, only leaning forwards to retrieve his glass.

“I hope so too,” he replied, smiling to himself when Naruto smacked him lightly.

A while into the movie and wine all finished, Naruto was much more comfortably tucked into his side with one hand over his thigh. They had passed the time with easy banter, commenting the movie and talking about this and that, and Sasuke felt like he was wrapped inside a cozy little cocoon with just the two of them inside. Naruto’s head was on his shoulder, and he pressed his nose into blond hair, inhaling his scent. While Naruto felt very real, he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that this was _happening_ , and might be happening a lot in the future, too.

“You’ll still stay the night?” Naruto mumbled, drawing circles over Sasuke’s thigh, pressing just a tiny bit closer to his side.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Of course.”

“Good.” Naruto raised his head, the light from the TV flickering across his features, and Sasuke forgot the movie even existed when their eyes met. “I’d be really sad if I can’t kiss you good morning tomorrow.”

Sasuke swallowed, _hard_ , lifting his fingers to run them through the fine hairs at the back of Naruto’s neck.

“You could kiss me now, too,” he offered, his heartbeat quickening as Naruto’s gaze darkened, though the smile forming on his lips was lighthearted.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Naruto told him, squeezing his thigh as he leaned in.

This time the kiss was slower, mouths slanted for better access but tongues mostly staying put. Even without the earlier sparks Sasuke felt his whole chest burn, Naruto’s lips soft and tasting faintly of wine as they slid over his. He was glad Naruto didn’t try to take it further, enjoying this unhurried pace like they had all the time in the world to figure things out.

He wondered why he’d never tried this before. Then again, he hadn’t met _Naruto_ before, so maybe it wasn’t so strange.

“This is _really_ nice,” Naruto murmured into his mouth, eyes heavy lidded and voice rough, and Sasuke was starting to rethink his need to take things slow.

“It is,” he agreed, not knowing what else to say.

Naruto smiled at him, then blinked and let out a little snicker. When Sasuke raised a brow in question he coughed and shifted in his seat.

“You know, I don’t want to assume things here, but if we get together then our anniversary is gonna be on Valentine’s Day,” he said, scratching at his cheek.

“Huh,” Sasuke replied, pursing his lips in thought. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Naruto burst out laughing, tears gathering in his eyes and Sasuke couldn’t help but join in.

He might need to rethink his dislike for the day as well as relationships in general. But as Naruto wiped his tears and rested their foreheads together, all warmth and coziness and happy tingles, he figured that it might not be so bad to do just that.

 After all, clichés are only bad if you can’t rub them in other people’s faces.

~Bonus smut~

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he was feeling disoriented, frowning at the unfamiliar feeling of the bed underneath him. It was also much, much warmer than usual, his room in the new apartment a bit chilly compared to his previous one. Blinking bleary eyes he turned around, bumping a hand and knee against the source of warmth.

_Oh._ Right. He sort of had a _boyfriend_ now.

He couldn’t help the almost silly little grin that broke out on his face, hiding it immediately against the pillow. Naruto was sleeping on his stomach, face turned towards him with his mouth slightly open, barely distinguishable in the faint grey light peeking in through the blinds. It was probably late morning by now, considering there was actually _some_ light from outside, rather than the pitch black darkness that greeted Sasuke whenever he got up for work.

Folding an arm underneath his head he got comfortable again, realizing he woke up from the need to pee but reluctant to act on the urge and get up. Naruto’s breathing was steady and calm, eyelashes fluttering slightly when Sasuke raised a hand to brush fingers across his cheek, just to check that he was _real_. Which he seemed to be, as surprising as it was. Unable to help himself he traced Naruto’s cheekbone, then his jaw and back to his ear, tucking short strands of hair behind it even though they refused to stay. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. They’d only known each other barely a day, but after staying up to talk and kiss until early morning he couldn’t help but think they had formed a connection of sorts. It felt comfortable, waking up like this.

Naruto stirred but he didn’t retract his fingers, breath hitching when a tan hand came up to wrap around his.

“Mm, good morning,” Naruto mumbled, rubbing his face with his other hand and shifting onto his side so he could get a proper look at Sasuke. “You look good.”

Sasuke felt his face heat up, momentarily floored by Naruto’s comment.

“I… what?”

“I mean,” Naruto continued, grabbing Sasuke’s hand tighter and pulling him closer, until they were close enough for breaths to mingle. “You look very good here, in my bed, in the morning.”

Coughing a little, Sasuke couldn’t help but think of how Naruto had become progressively smoother the more time they spent together, chalking it up to gaining confidence as they got to know each other better.

“It’s a nice bed,” he agreed, and Naruto’s quiet laugh was deep and warm and did a great job at making his stomach flutter.

“Glad you think so,” Naruto murmured, shifting closer to put an arm over his side, fingers finding his hair instead to tug teasingly at the strands. “Much nicer with you in it.”

“You’re such a flirt,” Sasuke accused, but there was still red dusting his cheeks when he met Naruto’s lips halfway, melting into the kiss.

He allowed Naruto to press even closer to him, sneaking a leg in between his in a move that left Sasuke breathless. He still didn’t want to make this only about the physical aspect of their relationship, but Naruto was making it _so_ hard to resist because it felt amazing, his warmth and taste overwhelming his senses. Maybe it wasn’t a problem to go fast, though? Since he had zero experience of relationships he didn’t know what to do or expect, but Naruto’s hand sliding up his side felt scorching hot against his bare skin, eliciting a small shiver from him.

“Sasuke…”

Swallowing down the sudden arousal in his throat, Sasuke carefully took Naruto’s hand and removed it from his body.

“As interesting as this is, I really need to make a trip to the bathroom.”

Naruto’s pout was instant and full of indignation, as if the mere thought of being interrupted by something as puny as biological _needs_ was offensive to him.

“I’ll make it quick,” he promised, and some of the arousal caught in his throat must have made it into his voice, because Naruto gave him a slow grin that spoke promises of pleasure for when he returned.

“Please do,” he purred, turning onto his back and stretching his limbs in a highly distracting manner.

Before he could change his mind, Sasuke slipped out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. After finishing his business he splashed cold water onto his face, staring at himself in the mirror. All those clichés of how you’re not supposed to recognize yourself the morning after some sort of life changing love took over your life flew through his mind, and he scoffed at his reflection. So what if his pupils were blown a little wider than usual, he was still very much himself. Just because Naruto had entered his life unexpectedly it didn’t mean he would feel any different…

Except he kind of did. He felt like there was a prickling sensation underneath his skin, stronger where Naruto’s skin had brushed his earlier. His cheeks were still a little hot, his lips still swollen from sweet kisses, his heartbeat continually on the wrong side of regular.

“Oh, fuck it,” he cursed, grimacing at himself like it would change anything.

The mirror sadly didn’t offer any words of comfort, and so he dried his face and drew in a deep breath before making his way over to the bedroom again.

Inside, Naruto had kicked the covers off but stayed on his back, arms tucked underneath the back of his head and ankles leisurely crossed. It didn’t help Sasuke’s growing problem that he was only wearing boxers and a loose tank top, drawing Sasuke’s helpless gaze to the slip of stomach showing. While he still maintained some of yesterday’s hesitation, he was starting to wonder if going too _slow_ was something to consider as well.

“Hey you,” Naruto said softly, tilting his head a little to smile against his arm.

“Hey,” Sasuke replied, hovering awkwardly in the doorway.

“Wanna get breakfast?” When Sasuke merely bit his lip, Naruto’s eyes darkened as he ran them up and down Sasuke’s body. “Of course, if you’re not hungry, we can always…”

As Naruto trailed off, Sasuke tried his best to keep breathing steadily, ignoring the twitch in his lower regions as blue eyes shamelessly ogled the area.

“Are you trying to smooth talk me into bed with you?” Sasuke asked, voice pitching higher with the accusation.

“Well,” Naruto offered, sitting up to lean on one forearm, one leg bent at the knee like some kind of underwear model. “You seem perfectly capable of saying no when I go too fast for you. So maybe I’m just teasing you a little.”

“Maybe?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow, ignoring once _again_ the sparks of heat running down his thighs as Naruto grinned impishly at him.

“It’s kind of hard not to when I know you like me and won’t stop looking like that.” He waved a hand vaguely towards Sasuke, color creeping up his cheeks.

“Like what?”

Naruto gave him a deadpan look, and Sasuke regretted asking even before he heard the answer.

“You know. Like the most fuckable thing I’ve ever seen.”

Sasuke was _scandalized_. Here he thought he met this cute guy outside a dainty coffee shop, complete with a dorky hat and bothersome ex and much too adorable expressions. And then _this_.

Well, he really should have started suspecting things last night.

“You’re shameless,” he stated, but as much as his brain tried to deny the impact those words had, his cock just wasn’t listening.

“Hm,” Naruto said, flopping down onto the bed again, his hips looking much too inviting to straddle. “Only when I know the other person is into me.”

Drawing in a shaky breath, Sasuke didn’t even make a conscious decision; his body just moved on its own.

“So assuming,” he murmured, closing the distance between the door and the bed, combing a hand through his hair to hide the nerves throwing a little party inside his body. “I’m not going to apologize for having a fuckable face and body.”

Naruto’s face scrunched up like he’d swallowed a lemon, eyeing him warily as he sat on the edge of the bed. When Sasuke didn’t move any closer than that, he lifted a hand to poke at his knee.

“You should. Apologize, I mean. You make life very difficult for poor, shameless people like me.”

Lips curling upwards in faint amusement, Sasuke figured it was time to say goodbye to all thoughts of going too slow or too fast, he was already too far gone as he raked his eyes over Naruto’s barely clad body. Naruto’s nipples were already pebbled underneath the thin fabric, his chest heaving with shallow breaths as Sasuke placed a hand on the other side of his body to lean over him.

“Tell me, Naruto,” he mused, enjoying the way Naruto’s eyes fluttered to half mast at the lilting tone of his voice. “What would this, _apology_ , be worth to you?”

Honestly, Sasuke had no idea what he was doing, not really, but as he lifted the hand he wasn’t leaning on to run a finger up the middle of Naruto’s chest he thoroughly enjoyed the responding shudder he felt underneath his touch. He trailed his finger’s path with his eyes, then lifted them to meet Naruto’s as he paused between his pecs to rub little circles into the skin after moving the tank top aside.

There was a hunger in those eyes, lighting them up as they drew him in, forcing his breath out of his lungs in a heavy sigh.

Naruto seemed to be at war with himself, tongue rubbing at his lips as he oh so slowly snaked a hand up to wrap around Sasuke’s wrist.

“I am really, _really_ hard right now, Sasuke.”

It definitely wasn’t the reply Sasuke had expected, but either way it sent a jolt of heat down his spine. Naruto’s grip on his wrist tightened, an almost pained look flashing across his face as his other hand reached up to fist at Sasuke’s t-shirt over his collarbone.

“Do I have to beg to make you kiss me?” Naruto breathed out, but there was a hint of something defiant in his eyes, a challenge to turn this around until _Sasuke_ was the one begging for mercy.

“If you’re into that,” Sasuke replied, heat erupting for real inside his stomach when that challenge grew more pronounced, dared him to demand it out loud.

“Bastard,” Naruto snorted, but sat up in a quick move that Sasuke barely had time to recognize before he’d been thrown onto his back, Naruto hovering on all fours above him. “I’m not above a little begging if it gets me what I want,” was purred against his lips, one hand dragging hotly over Sasuke’s stomach, bunching up his shirt.

It was all Sasuke could do not to arch his back and moan, fingers scratching at the sheets as Naruto dipped his head to nuzzle along his neck. His heart pounded against his ribs, thighs quivering when Naruto nudged them aside to settle in between them.

“You smell really good,” Naruto sighed into his skin, fingertips teasing his chest now. “I am _definitely_ going to keep you.”

Wondering if he should be worried, Sasuke only had time to blink before Naruto’s head shot up again, nose wrinkling cutely in embarrassment.

“That sounded way better in my head,” he admitted, glancing down at Sasuke’s unimpressed look. “But you know, I mean it in the nice way.”

Releasing a groan of suffering, Sasuke tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“Something tells me you’re not just shameless, but corny, too.”

Naruto’s laugh was obnoxious and loud, mirth in his eyes as he leaned closer to Sasuke, shifting in order to cup his cheeks.

“Oh Sasuke, light of my life, I am going to rock. Your. _World_.”

While Sasuke very much wanted to hit him for that, the fact that Naruto’s hips lowered to drag beautiful friction against his crotch rendered all attempts useless. Instead his hands gripped Naruto’s hair and neck, a surprised gasp spilling over his parted lips as a wave of pleasure hit him.

“See?” Naruto felt the need to brag, and this time Sasuke did knock his fist against his shoulder.

“That was awful,” he forced out, proud that his voice didn’t waver.

Sadly – or actually it wasn’t sad at all – Naruto must have thought he meant the grinding because he knitted his brows before sliding their hips together again, harder this time and _oh god_ , Sasuke had to bite his lip _hard_ in order to stay quiet.

“Now this won’t do,” Naruto muttered, relocating a hand to push at Sasuke’s left thigh, spreading his legs further apart.

He then leaned in to suck harshly on the sensitive skin above Sasuke’s pulse point, fingers digging into his thigh as he rolled his hips again. Sasuke was achingly hard at this point, wrapping his right leg around Naruto’s back to pull him closer, needing more of his body heat. His lungs were only managing shallow breaths, punctuated by unauthorized little moans and gasps as Naruto continued to rock against him, his tongue wet and hot as it licked soothingly over the forming bruise.

“Better,” Naruto sighed in his ear, then sat up to pull his tank top over his head, throwing it onto the floor.

Sasuke sucked in a breath at the sight, hands curling uselessly at his sides as Naruto grinned down at him. As attractive as he’d thought Naruto was, nothing seemed to have prepared him for this; tan skin stretched taught over lean muscle, a hint of a happy trail leading down to the prominent bulge outlined against damp fabric. If he hadn’t already thrown caution to the wind, he certainly would have done so _now_.

“Like what you see?” Naruto asked, but there was a flicker of uncertainty hiding behind the cocky words that made Sasuke’s mouth soften into a tiny smile.

“I do,” he answered, wetting his lips, not missing how Naruto followed the movement. “And I won’t mind if you kiss me, you know,” he added pointedly.

Naruto’s lower lip jutted out in contemplation, but there was a sweet blush dusting his cheeks as he played with the hem of Sasuke’s t-shirt. He tugged at it, Sasuke taking a second or two to get the hint, lifting first his lower back and then his shoulders so Naruto could push it off.

The shirt joined Naruto’s tank top somewhere on the floor, but Sasuke hardly cared as deft fingers caressed up and down his bare chest.

“Mm,” Naruto hummed, thumbing eagerly at his nipples. “I could do this all day.”

“Like I said,” Sasuke scoffed, starting to feel impatient that Naruto still hadn’t kissed him. “Terribly corny.”

Naruto sent him a sly grin, dragging blunt nails down his chest and stomach that sent his back arching and forced him to bite down on a gasp.

“Getting impatient, are we?”

Those tantalizing nails continued over his hips, dipping underneath the waistband of his briefs to tickle at the tops of his thighs. When Sasuke glared at him he only bit the inside of his cheek, taking hold of his thighs to wrap them more securely around himself.

As Naruto shifted to find a better position his decidedly hard dick pressed into the swell of Sasuke’s ass, both of them releasing moans at the contact.

“Judging by how little time you spent in the bathroom I’m going to guess you didn’t prep to get fucked,” Naruto said, sounding a little breathless as he slid his hands down to Sasuke’s hips so he could keep him tight against him.

“You guess?” Sasuke mocked him, gritting his teeth at how his ass clenched at the thought of Naruto moving inside him.

“Next time, then,” Naruto told him with a lopsided grin, leaning down to mouth languidly at his exposed stomach, still holding him frustratingly tight when Sasuke was ready as hell to make some real progress towards his orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed as Naruto bit into his hipbone, squirming involuntarily.

“Sensitive?” Naruto teased, not at all fazed by Sasuke’s withering glare. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll make you feel _really_ good.”

It dawned on Sasuke then, like lightning from a clear sky.

Naruto was truly, unspeakably, _annoying_ in bed.

“Okay look,” he bit out, grabbing Naruto’s hair harshly to pull him eye to eye. “I don’t mind the whole teasing thing but if you call me _babe_ one more time, I am going to finish this on my own in your shower.”

Naruto blinked at him in surprise, hot puffs of air washing over Sasuke’s mouth as he mulled the thought over.

“You know,” Naruto started, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “I would love to watch that.”

Narrowing his eyes in warning, Sasuke placed his hands against Naruto’s shoulders as if to push him off, which at least made Naruto pale a little.

“Ah sorry, really, I didn’t really think about what I said. But I mean, you _are_ kind of a babe. Hunk. Sex on legs, whatever you wanna call it.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to take calming breaths through his nose. His dick was starting to hurt from the lack of action, and he had half a mind to go through with his threat. At least if Naruto didn’t fucking _do_ something soon.

“Naruto,” he said conversationally, doing his best to maintain a calm front even though his lower body pretty much just wanted to hump desperately against the other man. “Why don’t we both shut up now?”

Silence for a few seconds, then _glorious_ relief as Naruto circled his hips to rub against him.

“Point taken,” Naruto murmured, and since he was in position anyway, he captured Sasuke’s lips in a slow kiss.

All his irritation wiped clean off his mind, Sasuke wound his arms around Naruto’s neck and spread his legs wider to better accommodate his weight. While Naruto seemed content to kiss him all cute and sweet, Sasuke soon lost patience and slipped his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. Thumbs stroke his cheekbones before holding his jaw in place as Naruto tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pleased little noises mingling with Sasuke’s groans. When Naruto dragged one hand up his side he arched into the touch, pulling him closer by the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“These need to come off,” Naruto panted, clawing at his briefs until he lifted his hips enough for Naruto to pull them off.

Soon they were joined by Naruto’s boxers, both of them moaning in pleasure as heated skin came into contact. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto’s back, feeling the muscles shift and bunch underneath his touch, another moan escaping Naruto as he grabbed onto his ass. Digging his fingers into the cheeks he did his best to make him grind down harder, almost whining in need when Naruto instead lifted himself up to reach over his head so he could dig around for something by the bed frame.

“There you are,” Naruto let out in a rush of air, hurrying to open the small bottle and squeezing clear liquid into his hand.

He pushed the hand between their bodies, a concentrated frown on his face as he found their cocks. As soon as his hand wrapped around them Sasuke crashed their mouths together again, kissing him with everything he had as his hips stuttered against Naruto’s.

It felt so good, _finally_ , both of them fucking into Naruto’s slicked-up hand, sloppy and wet noises accompanying the action. Breathing was difficult with Naruto hot and heavy above him, their thrusts uncoordinated at first but soon finding a rhythm that had them both gasping into each other’s mouths. Trying to touch Naruto wherever he could reach, Sasuke ran his hands along his shoulders and spine, fingers curling again around the sweat-damp hairs at the base of his skull.

“ _Yessss_ ,” Naruto hissed after tightening his hold on them, burying his nose in Sasuke’s neck, his breaths scorching hot on his skin. “So fucking _good_.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Sasuke asked, but it came out more as a needy whimper than anything else, toes curling against Naruto’s calves when the only answer he got was teeth on his earlobe.

This had to be the most unrefined sex Sasuke had ever had; even so he cursed inwardly at the tension in his groin telling of his impeding orgasm. He could feel sweat gathering at his hairline, their skin itching with it wherever they were pressed together. Still, he wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, grinded into the mattress with Naruto’s lewd moans and eager words of praise murmured into his neck.

Throwing his head back he clamped down tighter around Naruto’s hips, digging his nails into broad shoulders as heat overtook him. He was a trembling mess as he came, spilling over Naruto’s hand and between their bodies, choking on a gasp. Naruto had slowed down, but Sasuke wasn’t gone far enough to miss how intently he was being watched, the sudden lack of contact a sure giveaway. Once the pleasure had died down to a strained numbness in his body he opened his eyes, instantly met with the sight of Naruto kneeling between his legs. His face was almost slack with lust, hand moving at an obscenely slow pace up and down his swollen cock as he ran his eyes lazily over Sasuke’s body.

“How indecent,” Sasuke murmured, only slightly self-conscious as he rearranged his sated limbs into a more comfortable position.

“Definitely blaming you for that,” Naruto groaned, licking at his lips in anticipation when Sasuke reached towards him.

“Let me,” Sasuke whispered, propping himself up on an elbow and swatting Naruto’s hand away.

A thrill ran through him as he maintained eye contact, taking his time to tease the head of Naruto’s cock with the tips of his fingers before encircling the shaft and starting to jerk him off.

“Oh, shit,” Naruto moaned, “you look so good like that.”

Naruto’s hands came down to massage at Sasuke’s thighs and hips, head falling back as he closed his eyes and fucked into Sasuke’s hand. If Sasuke wasn’t so caught up with the perfect view he had he would have thrown Naruto’s words right back at him, biting into his lower lip as he felt arousal make a valiant attempt to stir his dick to life again.

He kept his grip firm but the movements slow, since Naruto seemed to enjoy it like that. Now and then he swiped his thumb over the slit, spreading out the precum gathered there. Naruto’s breathing had turned ragged, keening noises and little grunts of pleasure falling from his lips in a steady stream. When Sasuke twisted his hand and pressed the pad of his thumb against the tip, Naruto let out a gasp as his cock twitched in Sasuke’s hand.

“Oh yes, like that, _Sasuke_ ,” he whimpered, rutting harder against Sasuke and leaning on his hands for better leverage.

Sasuke’s elbow was starting to hurt but he brushed the pain aside, all his attention attuned to Naruto, memorizing the flush covering his face and neck, how fantastically erotic he looked between Sasuke’s legs. When Naruto’s hips started stuttering in their rhythm he sat up, grabbing onto his neck to lick along the seam of his lips, sliding his tongue inside soon after.

Since the new position made it hard for Naruto to move, Sasuke made sure to speed his hand up satisfyingly. He could use a little more lube but Naruto seemed too far gone to care, holding on tight as Sasuke wrecked him into an incoherent mess. He was sure that he would have fingerprint bruises on his hips after this, the thought only urging him on as he shifted to better straddle Naruto’s lap, forcing him to sit back to keep his balance. At least like this he was able to reach down with his other hand as well, cupping Naruto’s balls and rolling them gently between his fingers.

It was all Naruto needed to tip over the edge. He cursed into Sasuke’s mouth as he came, body tensing and relaxing in waves a couple of times before he shuddered and stilled.

“Holy shit,” he groaned, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Sasuke’s mouth before he collapsed onto his back. “You’ve got the magic touch, Sas’ke.”

Still high on the endorphins, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and shifted to stretch his legs. They were both breathing hard, Naruto grinning like a dork at him as he traced circles into his thighs.

“This wasn’t too fast, was it?” Naruto continued, his grin turning rather smug when Sasuke shook his head. “You know, I like your fuckable look, but your _well-fucked_ look is even better.”

Sasuke scoffed at him, hiding his embarrassment by slapping off the wandering hand headed for his ass.

“You’re a lot filthier than you look,” he replied easily, slinging a leg over Naruto to sit on the bed instead and grimacing at the feeling of drying cum covering his stomach and chest.

“Does it bother you?” Naruto asked, not that he looked very apologetic over being called out.

Sasuke stared at him in contemplation for a while, taking note of his ruffled hair and glistening lips, how comfortable he looked naked and messed up. He shrugged, hiding a teasing little smirk before replying.

“As far as boyfriends go, I guess you’ll do.”

Naruto’s answering smile was blindingly bright.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, make my day with a kudos or comment<333


End file.
